Forgotton
by Awakenedrose
Summary: Elissa Coulsand leaves Alistair to find her brother Fergus. Her ship wrecks and her memory is lost. She is found by another noble.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! It's been awhile since I've written my first story. I took a break from Dragon Age and FanFiction because, I am now married and have a wonderful 4 month old son YAY! It's the most wonderful feeling ever! I know what most people must be thinking? What is a married woman with a baby doing on FF? Or maybe people aren't asking that, but either way, I still love Dragon Age, I still love reading different stories on here, and I still love to come up with ideas. Even though it took me a few years to. What's weird is I got this idea from a dream I had not long ago, and decided to twist into Dragon Age/medieval times. Now this story is based off of after the Archdemon from Origins, and Dragon age 2. I hope you like the story, and please be kind.**_

It's been years since the Archdemon attacked. The hero of Ferelden/Queen with King Alistair by her side. Everything was getting back in order. No more archdemon, no more dark spawn. All of Ferelden; The Tower of Magi, Lothering, Orzemmar, The Dalish, RedCliff and RedCliff castle were back to normal.

Alistair stood and paced back and forth waiting for something. Waiting to hear a certain noise. Once he heard a cry from a baby, he stopped pacing, and hurried over to a door, opened and in the doorway was a maiden, telling him news about Elissa. She had given birth to her son, and the heir to the throne. He ran to the room where he saw his queen in bed. Her blonde hair was a tangled mess, and her face had a shine to it from the sweat and tears. But she still smiled as she looked down at her son, as he was wrapped in a blanket.

"And here you thought we couldn't have children because of the taint." Elissa said as she looked back at Alistair.

"I still can't believe my eyes." Alistair said. "I feel bad I kept telling you to stop eating because you were huge,"

"And telling me that my pain was fake because you thought I was trying to get out of your none stop torture of me to exercise." Elissa's voice was getting more stern.

"Will it make you feel better that before you threw a bed pan at me and yelled at me to leave, you almost broke a finger from squeezing my hand so hard?"

"Maybe."

"Plus the nurse forgot to empty your pan. I might smell a little."

"Oh she didn't forget. I threw it before she had a chance too."

Alistair sighed and said, "You know your husband is in idiot right?"

"Moregan would have just came right out and called you stupid."

"Right. Am I forgiven?"

Elissa smiled, "Of coarse you are. Would you like to hold your son now?" as she handed their baby boy to him.

Alistair reached for him and held him. A tear ran down his cheek as he smiled.

"I'll call him Duncan." He said. "It's a good name, and I would like honor Duncan."

Alistair planned a huge celebration for his new born son. The people all over Ferelden came to Denerim, to help celebrate the birth of the new heir to the throne. The Tower of Magi, people from Redcliff, including the castle. Even the dalish, and the dwarves from Orzermmar came. Probably if they didn't, they would have to hear another guilt trip about how the Hero of Ferelden slain the Archdemon, risked her own life to save everyone speech all over again. On the plus side, celebration meant more ale for the dwarves, and more wine for the elves.

All of Ferelden stood outside the castle, waiting to see the new born. The town crier walked onto a platform in front of thousands of people in front of him.

"On this day!" he shouted, "We welcome, with humble duty, a future king, the firstborn of Their Royal Highness, King Alistair, son of King Maric Theirin and Fiona, brother to the deceased King Cailan and Queen Anora; and Queen Elissa Cousland, daughter of Bryce Cousland and Eleanor Mac Eanraig, sister to Fergus and Oriana Cousland." he announced with great fanfare. "Please welcome, Prince Duncan Theirin!"

Everyone cheered as Alistair walked out onto the balcony, while he was holding his son. Alistair smiled and waited for the crowd to calm down for him to speak. As the crowd became silent, Alistair took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Today, is a great day!" He shouted, "The queen and I can not express how thankful we are to have you all here. I don't see just humans, dwarves, and elves. I see one nation, here, together! The dark times from the Archdemon, and darkspawn are past us beyond!" He looked at his son, and then looked at the crowd. "Let us celebrate, and show Duncan how we celebrate life!"

Everyone cheered after his speech, even though it's been years since the Archedemon and darkspawn. There was music, and dancing all day through the night. Dwarves and elves sat drinking. The dwarves would laugh out loud and slap an elves back and then carries on drinking, while the elves forces a smile with awkwardness. Alistair and Elissa were too distracted by Duncan. Alistair didn't want to put him down. He just stood next to Elissa, holding his son and smile.

"Aren't you going to go downstairs with everyone?" Elissa asked.

"My place is here, with my family." Alistair said. "Besides, by now, everyone is probably too drunk to even notice me."

"Not everyone who came to see the new prince is drunk" said a voice Elissa hasn't heard in years.

Elissa turned and looked. She couldn't believe her eyes. There stood a man, she recognize the moment she saw him.

"Fergus!" She shouted as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I apologize for barging in your majesty." Fergus said.

"Fergus, I'm your sister! You don't need to call me that."

"And the queen. It's good to see you Elissa."

Elissa smiled. "Would you like to meet your nephew?"

Alistair handed Duncan to Fergus. Fergus looked at Duncan, and then back at Alistair. "He has your eyes Alistair. Elissa, I know this is a terrible time to ask you to join me on a search, and believe me, if it wasn't important, I'd go myself. I recieved this message a few days ago." He handed the note to Elissa, and gave Duncan to a nearby nursemaid.

As Elissa read the note, her face went blank. She couldn't breath for a second.

"Elissa? What's wrong?" Alistair asked with concern.

"Are you sure Fergus?" Elissa asked.

"Not for certain, but I'm going to check it out, and would like you to come with me."

"Alistair," Elissa said, "Our parents maybe alive. How can this be Fergus?"

"I don't know. It could be rumors, but I'm going to find out. I thought you should know."

"I just had a baby Fergus." Elissa said, "I need time to heal."

"How about this? I go on ahead. Meet me at Highever. There won't be much there, but it's a start to any truth about our parents. I'd rather waste the trip and know they are dead than wonder and not go."

"That sounds good." Elissa said.

"Wait! What?" Alistair said confused, "You're going to leave your husband and new born son, just because of rumors?"

"I'll wait outside." Fergus said as he slowly walked outside their room and closed the door behind him.

"Alistair please." Elissa said as she looked at him, "You know for a fact if there were a slightest rumor of Duncan being alive, you'd leave in a heartbeat."

"No because, he did die on the battle field." Then Alistair, "But I know how stubborn you are, and once you get an idea in your head, you won't let it go."

Elissa smiled at Alistair. "Thank you Alistair." Then she kissed him. "I won't leave until after the healer attends to my wounds."

 _ **I know I know. Cousland's parents did die, but just humor me and go along with the story lol. Thank you for reading. I don't know how other writers feel, but sometimes I get a good feeling when I write, like all giddy and happy all over. Unless someone tells me my story sucks, then that will make me sad :(. Can you tell I don't like taking criticisms?**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, I'm all done. You can finish getting dressed." Wynne said to Elissa.

"Thank you again for coming here and doing this." Elissa said as she hurried behind the panel divider and put on her clothes.

"It's my pleasure dear. Plus it gives me a chance to see the baby." Wynne said as she walked over to the crib, and kneeled down. Then she started talking to the baby like most old ladies do, "Aren't you the cutest thing. Yes you are. I don't know who you look like more, your mother or your father. I hope you don't be stubborn like your mother."

Alistair came in the room as he hear Wynne talking and making baby faces to Baby Duncan.

"You know he can't talk yet, right Wynne?" Alistair asked as he looked at Wynne puzzled.

Wynne stopped what she was saying and stood up, and glared at Alistair. "If the poor boy ends up with your mouth, and Elissa's stubborness, he'll be in all kinds of trouble by the time he walks and talks." Wynne said with sarcasm.

"Am I good to go Wynne?" Elissa asked. "I hate to be a nag."

"Any other woman who gave birth, I would have told them to take it easy for at least a month." Wynne said sternly, "But, you're not like most women. You're strong, and your wounds did heal quicker than I expected with the heal spell I used. Physically I'd say you can go anytime, but mentally as you being a new mother, do you really want to leave the boy? He needs you."

"Thank you Wynne." Alistair said.

"I was talking about Baby Duncan."

"Oh, right."

"Alistair will you give us a moment, please?" Elissa asked as she came out from behind the divider.

"No need Elissa. I should go." Wynne said as she was packing up her potions and bandages in her bag. "I'm not your mother, and I understand why you need to go. Everybody needs closer. Farewell Elissa, farewell Alistair. You two became great king and queen, and you'll be wonderful parents."

Wynne left the room. Alistair stood silently, as he stared at Elissa. She wasn't dressed as the queen. She was dressed in what she hasn't worn since she slain the Archdemon.

"You plan on leaving now?" Alistair asked with disgust.

"The sooner I go, the sooner I can get back." Elissa said. "I gave specific instructions to Grace."

"Who's Grace?"

"Grace is the nurse maid who helped deliver Duncan, and who will help take care him while I'm gone." Elissa said as she opened the door and called Graces name. Then she bent down to pick up Duncan. Grace came in and bowed to Elissa and Alistair. Then Elissa left the room, holding Duncan and Grace following her. Alistair didn't move until he suddenly realized, Elissa really was leaving. So then he hurried down the hall to catch up with her.

"I have a ship waiting for me by the docks. I have to get there soon. The Captain said he won't leave without me but I don't want him waiting."

"You don't need to leave on ship, just take your horse."

"I received a letter from Fergus. He said there is nothing at Highever, but he did say he saw one local who survived and said most of the survivors left on a ship."

"So where are you meeting your brother now?"

"I'm not. I'm doing this myself." Elissa said as she stopped and faced Alistair. She gave Duncan to Grace and took a deap breath. "The rest of the note said for me to not bother, butI need to find out for myself. I know you don't approve, and you don't want me to go..."

"Damn right I don't want you to go!" Alistair shouted. "And what's worse, you act like you don't care that your leaving your son and me behind!"

"Grace take Duncan to the docks, I'll meet you there to say good buy to him."

"Yes your majesty." Grace said and kept walking.

"Alistair. I love you, and I love Duncan. I need complete closer to know for sure. Please let me do this. It's crazy, but I need this!" Elissa said as she looked at Alistair with sadness.

Alistair saw the pain in her eyes. He knew no matter what he said, she would go with or without his blessing.

"Maker, you are stubborn." He said, "Well, lets hurry. We don't want the captain waiting."

Elissa and Alistair hurried to the docks. Standing by the docks were Grace holding Duncan, and a man wearing a long coat with a captains hat. The man looked to be in an older man, nut not much older. Maybe in his late 40's or early 50's.

"My apologies Captain for you having to wait." Elissa said.

"No need to apologize your majesty." The Captain said. "It is a beautiful sunny day to set out at sea. Come aboard wgen you are ready." Then the Captain bowed and walked aboard his ship.

Elissa hugged Alistair, and gave him a kiss. "I'm coming back, you do know that." Elissa said.

"You'd better." Alistair told her.

Elissa walked onto the ship. Never took her eyes off of Alistair as the ship sailed further, and further, until she couldn't see them anymore. The Captain led Elissa to her room.

"You know it is a pleasure to have you aboard my ship." The Captain said, "Not only the Queen of Denerim, the Hero of Ferelden who slain the Archdemon. The Noble Cousland who became a Grey Warden. The stories being told about you were all true except for one."

"What's that Captain?"

"The stories never described your beauty. But then again, no words can describe how beautiful you are your majesty."

"Do you always flatter all your guest who boards your ship?"

The Captain chuckles, "No only you, your majesty. In fact, I don't recall any pictures of you. I'm surprised nobody offered to paint a picture of you."

"I'm not fond of standing still long enough for someone to paint me. Plus most of the paintings never look like the person. I've seen some hideous paintings."

"I see. I have a friend who is a remarkable artist. He can paint a battlefield one handed and with his eyes closed. Maybe not that extreme, but I guarantee you won't be dissapointed, and you won't have to sit or stand long."

"Your very kind Captain, but people should know who I am by now without my face being on someones wall."

"Here is your room." The Captain said as he opened the door. "If you need anything your majesty, I'm at your service."

"Thank you Captain. I think I'll settle in now."

The Captain bowed and closed the door behind him. Elissa looked around in her room. The windows of her room gave her view of her leaving her home. There was a small desk with a an unlit candle lantern. Her bed was facing at a point that if she laid on her right side, she'd be facing the door, but if she laid on her left side, she'd be facing the window. She didn't bring much. Just her leather armor, her daggers, and a plane robe for her to be comfortable in before bedtime. As she looked out the window, she thought about the family she left behind. She hoped she didn't make a mistake. But at the same time, what's the harm of traveling on a ship. Once she found her answers, she'd take to first and quickest trip back home to her husband and her son.

It's been days out on the ocean. Elissa was sound asleep in her room when, she woke up to a loud bang. She opened her eyes wide open and she saw a flash of light through her window. There was another loud bang that caused Elissa to get out of bed. She quickly put on her robe, and ran to the window. It was remarkable as it was scary at the same time to watch and hear. It felt like the ship was being under attack by the Maker. She felt like she was hearing the Archdemon as she heard the wind scream and howled. The rain fell like stones, the charcoal sky lit up as spears of lightning shot down as if it was targeting the ship.

Elissa quickly ran to see what was going on deck, but as she tried to make her way outside, she felt the wind's force against her. He hair was being whipped from the wind, and the harsh of the rain stinging her face. She can hear the ship creak and moan as if the ship was being tortured from the wind's screams, the rain attacking, and the waves of the ocean pushing the ship back and forth like bullies pushing a little child around in a circle. The crew were scattering like ants, but the waves would crash onto the ship and tackle the crew one by one to the floor of the deck.

"Your majesty!" The Captain yelled. "Come! We have to abandon ship! The ship will not hold much longer!"

As the Captain lead Elissa to the lifeboat, everyone froze. They couldn't help but stare at a huge wall getting taller, as if it was reaching the sky, and closer to the ship. But it wasn't a wall, it was the ocean wave, and it was about to come crashing down on the ship. It went from a slow motion to completely crashing down. The crash felt like Elissa was hit buy a stone wall.

The ship was surrendering to the ocean, as it went on its side. The crew and Elissa were fighting for their lives under water. Every time Elissa found an opening, the ship would slowly turn more. She found an air pocket, and thought was free, but she found out she was inside the ship. She couldn't see anything. She heard the men screaming for their lives under water. She didn't have time to think. All she could do is take a deep breath, go back under and hope. She swam as fast as she could trying to find the surface, but then she felt something grab her leg and pulling her down. She looked down, and it was a rope that was attached to the ship sinking farther down. She scrambled trying to get her leg free, but the rope was tangled tight. She felt a pair of hands at her ankle, trying to help her get free. The Captain was scrambling as fast as he could to get her foot free. He knew there wasn't time so he quickly kissed her, gave her the air in his mouth, and grabbed a dagger attached to his belt and started sawing at the rope, not paying attention to the other part of the rope that was getting tangled up with him. Elissa's ankle was finally free and she swam as hard as she could to the surface, not paying attention to the Captain who was desperately trying to free himself from the tangle mess, but it was no use. The Captain's lungs felt like they were being squeezed smaller by the pressure. He felt like he was choking, and he coughed and gasped for air but all he could breath in was the see. He body went still, and his body was being dragged down with the ship.

As Elissa thought she was done she felt the wind and rain stinging her face. She let out a loud gasp for air, coughed and gagged. The rain stung like needles, but it was better than being under water for so long. She tried to swim, but the waves were rough and harsh. She found something floating. It was part of a door that belonged on the ship. She held on tight, trying to catch her breath. She wasn't sure if it was the wind howling, or the men screaming for their lives. Elissa screamed and screamed, but it was no use. She was freezing, and scared. She couldn't fall asleep, but she was getting weaker and weaker. As she laid on the door, she thought to herself about Alistair and he son Duncan.

"Goodbye my loves." She said softly, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Elissa came too, but not as herself. She didn't know who she was, where she came from or where she was. She felt cold and wet. The sand was cold, the water was cold, but she can feel the warmth from the sun. But it wasn't warm enough, she was freezing. She couldn't move nor could she see. The waves crashing on her body, it felt like she was being whipped over and over like a slave. Was she dying, or was she already dead? She opened her eyes, but could only see blur. Ahead of her was a figure, an animal. What was it? A horse maybe, but there was something on the it. It was a person, climbing off the horse. She was scared. She couldn't move to defend herself, or run or even stand. She was helpless, lying there watching the person walking up to her. It was a man. When he came close enough for her vision to become clear, which was inches away from her, she saw he had a weapon. Was he an archor? Was he going to kill her? As she saw him reach down to her, she blacked out.

Sebastian Vael left Kirkwall shortly after the battle between the mages and templars, and headed home to Starkhaven. He felt peace for the first time since the death of his family., and the Grand Cleric. He had put everything that happened in Kirkwall, behind him. Everyday he would take his horse for a ride along the coast not far from his kingdom. The sun rises on the distant horizon. Crashing against the shore, small waves crashes on the land. The gentle sea breeze feels soothing brushing against his face. He noticed up ahead of him, a body washed up on shore. The waves would crash on the body, as if it was trying to wake the person up, but the body never moved. Sebastian made a small kick on the side of his horse to hurry over the body. He got off his horse, pulled the body away from the waves. A woman, he noticed.

"Who is this woman?" He thought.

He picked up the woman, put her on his horse, got on behind her, held her tight with one and headed back to his castle.

When Sebastian arrived at his castle, he carried the woman to the healer.

"Notify me when she wakes up," Sebastian informed the healer.

"Yes your majesty." The healer replied.

"We'll have to build a bigger castle if you keep picking up strays." A Fenris said standing behind Sebastian.

"I thought I told you to stop sneaking up on me Fenris." Sebastian said walking back to his quarters.

Fenris left with Sebastian after the battle in Kirkwall. He had no reason to stay, especially since Hawke chose Anders over him. But that didn't matter anymore. He felt like he had a purpose now.

"You don't know who this woman is." Fenris said, "She could be your enemy, or a spy, or even worse, a slave traiter."

"You mean to tell me you would have left the woman to freeze to death." Sebastian scolded. "Winter maybe over, but that doesn't mean it's warm enough, and I highly doubt she's our enemy."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm being optimistic."

"That's not good enough, Sebastian."

"Fine, when she wakes up, I'll make her sign an agreement to not spy on us, or be our enemy." Sebastian said with sarcasm.

"That's the first time I've heard you use sarcasm."

"I've changed, Fenris. Kirkwall changed me. I thought becoming a brother to the Chantry, things would be different. But then again, hanging around Varric long enough, you pick up some habits."

"I hope you didn't pick up Isabella's habits."

"Maker no. If I picked up half of her habits, I'll have to go to the healer every week, and then pray for the rest of my life. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my quarters."

"I'll just see if any solders need more training."

xxx

Elissa woke up hearing someone talking to her. A man wearing a robe, holding a staff.

"Welcome back," The healer said, "We thought we were going to lose you for a moment."

Elissa looked around. She was in a bed, with piles of heavy blankets. She was still shivering, but now she was sweating as well. She was scared, and she had to get up. She tried to get up, but the healer held her down.

"Take it easy, you're safe." He said softly. "My name is Victor, I am Starkhaven's healer. Actually Prince Sebastian's healer, but he's never sick or injured, and I get bored so I attend to everyone who needs healing in the city, or at least in the castle. I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

Victor waited to see if Elissa would speak.

"Can you tell me your name?"

Elissa just looked around. Then looked back at Victor.

"Who am I?" She thought.

"Can you speak?"

Elissa tried to speak, but as she opened her mouth, nothing came out.

"Here, drink this." Victor said as he handed Elissa the cup.

Elissa tried to sip it, but her throat was so soar, if felt like sharp needles in her throat, and spit the tea out.

"We'll try again later." Victor said as he took the cup away.

Sebastian was in his quarters signing documents when there was a knock on the door.

"Your majesty, the woman you brought in, she's awake." Victor said.

"Good." Sebastian said, still sitting at his desk. "What did you find out?"

"She hasn't said anything yet your majesty."

"Why not? Didn't you ask her anything?"

"I did, but she is very ill. Her fever is high, and her throat is swollen."

"Can't you cast a spell to make all of that to go away?"

"I could, but I won't."

"Why not?" Sebastian asked surprised. "What kind of healer doesn't heal with magic?"

"The kind who ran out of potions that's who?" Victor said with sarcasm. "I'm not use to being needed." Victor then plopped in an empty chair next to the window. "I wish I was more useful, like healing stab wounds or throwing fireballs at enemies. Instead I'm healing a strange woman with a fever and a soar throat. So what are you going to do with this pretty little thing when she's feeling better?"

"First find out who she is, and hen take it from there. She seems like she has a familiar face. Maybe I've seen her around the castle walls."

"Then why would she be nearly frozen by then shore?"

xxx

Ever since Elissa left, Alistair hasn't been able to sleep. Every night he would toss and turn. He not only had a Kingdom to rule, but also a son.

"How could she be so selfish?" He thought to himself. "She left her family, and for what? Ridiculous rumors! I'm going to kill Fergus when I see him again. It's all his fault for putting the idea in her head."

Right when he was about to fall asleep, he heard a baby cry. Alistair's eyes popped opened as he sighed. He got up to go and check on Duncan. When he got to Duncan's room he saw the nurse maid holding him.

"Why is he crying?" Alistair asked. "That's all he does is cry, and poop."

"All babies cry and poop your majesty." the nurse explained. "He maybe hungry."

"Great. Feed him, so he can poop some more, and then he'll cry because he pooped."

"Here," The nurse said as she handed Duncan over to Alistair, "Perhaps he would like his father to hold him while I warm up some milk."

"Oh that will be nice."

"Not for you, for the baby." The nurse scolded and left the room.

Alistair looked down at his son, and couldn't help but smile. Duncan calmed down and looked back at Alistair.

"I guess you don't cry all the time." Alistair said softly. "Your mother is the most stubborn woman I've ever known. Let me tell you a story about your mother, and how I first met her." Alistair said as he sat down in a rocking chair and started rocking back and forth.

The nurse maid was about to walk in the room with the warm milk, but stopped as she saw Alistair in the rocking chair, rocking little Duncan. She couldn't help but smile, and closed the door to give Alistair privacy. If he needed the milk, she'd go fetch for some more.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my story. The first couple of chapters were short I know. I just wanted to get things started. This chapter I tried to make alittle longer. I hope you like it.**_

After Elissa's fever dropped, she was on her feet, and she had to go see someone called a herald. This person was not only keeping track of families and names, but would give Elissa a name, since she doesn't even remember her own name. She wasn't making it easy for the herald.

"What is wrong with Priscilla?" The herald asked with annoyance.

"Priscilla sounds like a snobby, prissy noble!" Elissa said with disgust. "Do I look like a noble to you?"

"I'll agree with you on that." The herald stared at Elissa and then looked down at the book as he flipped through the names. "How about Anastasia?"

"That sounds like a name given to an ugly stepchild."

The herald dropped his feather pen, and threw his hands up. "I give up!" he said, "You need to pick a name and fast. I have a job to do."

"Fine. How about?" and Elissa thought about it, she started to think of a person. The person seemed to a have familiar face. The man seems to have short light brown hair.

"Al..." Elissa started.

"I'm sorry madam?," The herald asked as he raised his eyebrows and stared at the woman. "What did you say?"

"Alis." she said confused "Alis?" Back in her mind, was Alistair, and her son. The memory of her family lost in her mind. She felt like Alis was familiar or part of something.

"Did you say Alice?" The herald asked.

"How about Alison?"

The man's face disappeared as Elissa snapped out of it. "Alison? Sure."

The herald sat and wrote up a document. Then he turned the document with his hand, he dipped the feather pen and handed it to the woman.

"Here, sign this."

Elissa grabbed the feathered pen, read the document. "This is it," She thought, "I finally have a name. My name is Alison."

She signed the name Alison and gave the pen back to the herald. Elissa is now Alison.

"Here, take this." As he handed Alison a small sack and a package tied together with rope.

"What is it?" Alison asked.

"Enough to get you started. A change of clothes, and the Chantry has offered you a place to stay until you are on your feet. "

"Thank you kind sir." Alison.

"Don't thank me. I'm just doing my job. Now go, and find something to do, beside waste my time."

xxx

Alison went to the Chantry, and waiting for her was the Grand Cleric, and her helpers. Alison slowly walked in like a scared puppy.

"Welcome to the Chantry Child." The woman said smiling. "You must be Alison, and I am the Grand Cleric." The woman had grey short hair. An older woman, old enough to be Alison's grandmother. Alison was so overwhelmed with emotions that it just hit on the fact that she had nothing, nobody to talk to, and nowhere else to go. She tried to choke back the tears, but the tears overflowed her eyes. The Grand Cleric walked up to her and offered her shoulder.

"No need to cry my child." She said in comfort. "You're safe here, and you have your health."

"That's all I have." Alison whimpered. "My health, and a change of clothes. I don't know who I am, or where I came from. Am I being punished for whatever I did in my life?"

"The Maker has a plan for all of us Alison." explained the Grand Cleric. "Not all paths are the same for everyone, and not all paths can be explained." The Grand Cleric grabbed Alison by the shoulders gently. "You can stay in the Chantry, as long as you need." Alison figured that would give her enough time to find a job, and get a place of her own, but finding a job at first wasn't easy. She was kicked out of the kitchen for almost setting the place on fire. She tried mending and sewing, but she was lousy at that as well. She finally found herself working at the Tavern as a server. The men had terrible manners, and some smelled like they bathed in their own piss. But the money was decent most of the time. Everyday she would try to think of what her life was like before. Was she a criminal or a former slave? Did she have a family of her own, or was she always a loner?

Alison walked back to the Chantry on one of her late nights. She tried to be quiet returning to the Chantry, but every night she would see the Grand Cleric still awake. As she walked further in, she noticed one of the separate rooms where people can have privacy to pray was being used. The door was cracked open and she heard a gentleman's prayer.

"Blessed Andraste, guide me." He chanted, "Protect the people of Stakhaven."

Alison couldn't help but gaze at the gentleman. She peeked through the crack of the door and saw the man kneeling. She couldn't make out his face since his back was towards her. Had to be a noble, wearing white armor. She never heard of armor being white. Then she saw the man about to stand up. She didn't want him to catch her staring at him, so she quickly walked away. She was startled when the Grand Cleric spoke to her.

"Do you need something?" The Grand Cleric asked.

"No." Said Alison and she was startled. "I didn't think people came to pray this late at night."

"No, not normally, but the prince prefers to come here when there's less people."

"That's the prince?"

"For now he is. He will be king if he can find a suitor. Maker only knows when that will be. He's been through so much. Now go. It's way past curfew."

"You lecture me as if I'm a child Your Grace."

"All people are my children Alison."

Alison headed towards the stairs, and as she walked up, she heard the Grand Cleric speaking to someone.

"Are you alright Sebastian?" the Grand Cleric asked. Her voice echoed up the stairs as Alison stopped at the top to see what was going on. Alison could see the Grand Cleric was speaking to Sebastian, but Sebastian was still in the doorway.

"You ask that question everyday, and I give you the same answer Your Grace." Sebastian answered.

"You cannot live like this Sebastian. It's been so long since you left Kirkwall."

"It's not just Kirkwall. Death is all around me. Everyone I was close to died. My family, Elthina. I am cursed."

"You can't believe that." The Grand Cleric tried comforting. "If you keeping living in fear of losing someone, you'll never get through this darkness you feel. I know Elthina would not allow you to be like this."

"No she wouldn't."

"And neither will I."

Sebastian walked out of the room. Alison stood by the top of the stairs and watched the prince. She gazed at him as she saw his face.

"Why would someone like him have trouble finding a suiter?" She mumbled to herself. Then she had to quickly turn away and head to her room when she saw the prince's face looking towards her direction.

"How is the young lady?" Sebastian asked.

"She is a hard worker Sebastian. She helps around here when she can. She just came in from work."

"What kind of work is she doing this late?" Sebastian asked surprisingly.

"She works at the Tavern serving drinks. I worry her coming back so late. The streets can be dangerous at night."

"I came here in the dark and nobody bothers me. Besides, there are plenty of guards on watch at night."

"One, you're the prince of Starkhaven; two, I don't think anyone will bother you as long as you have your bow attached to you. I wish you would stop bringing that with you when you came here; and three, the guards may not always see everything at night."

"This is my grandfather's bow, and I never leave without it. You worry too much Your Grace. Get some rest."

"You too Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed to the Grand Cleric and left the Chantry.

xxx

It's been a month for Alison in Starkhaven and she was slowly getting on her feet, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could take working at the Tavern. From the way the customers looked at her, grabbed her ass when she walked by, the way half the customers smelled as if they bathed in their own piss. Every night got worse and worse. Her boss wasn't any better. He wasn't there half the time, and when he was, was would yell all the time. There is one customer who never gave her a hard time. An elf named Fenris. Everytime he stepped in the Tavern, he would go sit in the corner by himself and order one pint of ale. But then again, who wants to sit with someone who has a sword just as tall as him.

As Alison was getting the elf's ale reayd she heard a couple of men joking and laughing as they walked in the door. The looked young like they might be in their teens or early twenty's. One had red hair with blue eyes. His hair was tied with back in a ponytail perfectly while his friend had blonde short hair. They both wore clothes like they were rich nobles. But that doesn't mean they will tip better. Mostly the complete opposite. They both took one look at the elf in the corner. The redhead whispered something to his friend and then his friend chuckled. The sat at a table close to the bar. Alison caught them both staring at her as she was getting a pint of ale ready for the elf. She can hear them whispering and chuckling. She couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, but when she hears comments like they just ate the best dinner they ever had, she knows it's not about food.

"Hey! Goldilock!" one of the red head yelled. "Get your pretty ass over here!"

Alison ignored them and walked over to the elf and served him his drink.

"Here you go Sir." She said placing the ale in front of Fenris.

"Thank you." Fenris said, then the blonde yelled. "Goldilocks! My friend is talking to you!"

"I'll be right with you." Alison said.

Fenris looked at the two men, not liking how they are talking to Alison.

"What are you looking at knife ear?" The read head asked. "We weren't talking to you! Your name's not Goldilocks!"

Fenris was about to say something, but Alison spoke before he had a chance. "It's alright." Then Alison walked over to the two men.

"What will it be gentlemen?" she asked.

"I'll be as gentle as you want me to be Goldilocks." The red head said is he put his hand on her behind.

Alison shook away from his hand. "My name is not Goldilocks." She said.

"It should be," The blonde said, "The name goes well with your gold hair."

"Then you should be called Goldilocks as well." Alison said trying to keep calm, and went to get the two men's drinks ready.

Meanwhile the elf just sat and sipped his ale. He wasn't going to make a scene unless he had to. Besides what will they do, tell the Prince, he thought to himself.

Alison walked back to the two men and handed them their drinks.

"Are you suppose to talk back at your customers?" The red head asked with a smirk. Alison really wanted to smack that smirk off his face.

"I didn't talk back, I just told you that my name is not Goldilocks." She explained, and began to walk away. Then the red head grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap and tried to hold her. "Where are you going in such a hurry? If that's not your name then why don't you get to know us better." Alison was trying to squirm away as he was talking, but then she quickly got off of him as he said he'd pay her for a night with him and his friend.

"I'm sorry, but I don't do that kind of work." Alison said trying to keep her guard up.

"You know you'll be paid much better if you come with us, than if you just served us drinks." the blonde said.

Alison was getting angry. "No thank you," She said, keeping calm. She walked behind the bar and put some dishes away. She stayed behind the bar watching the two men, waiting for them to leave. She slid a fork under her sleeve. It wasn't much of anything, it was better than nothing, and she didn't want to make it obviouse of searching for a sharp object.

The two men chugged their drinks, and left the Tavern. Alison walked over to the table to take care of the empty mugs, and no coins were left for her tip. So much for renting a place at the inn, she thought to herself.

Fenris sat and thought how selfish and inconsiderate the two men were. He drank the last of his ale and left the Tavern. Alison went over to take care of the elf's mug and she noticed a small sack of coins. She thought that was too much to give for a tip. She ran out the door to try to catch Fenris. But she couldn't tell which way he went. She sighed and went back inside to finish cleaning up to go back to the Chantry.

As she walked the streets of Stakhaven, the couple of men who were in the Tavern earlier were hiding in the shadows. After Alison walked passed them without knowing, they decided to follow her. The red head ran a head of her and stopped right in front of her. Alison looked at him, and then looked behind her at the blonde. She knew they wanted trouble, and she kept her guard up.

""Is there a problem gentlemen?" She asked.

"No problem at all," said the red head, "As long as you cooperate."

"Touch me and I'll scream." Alison warned.

"Who's going to help you? That guard standing over there? He only cares about protecting the prince, not a nobody like you."

The blonde grabbed a hold of Alison shoulders, but Alison shrugged away.

"Get your hands off me you worthless pig!" She scowled. "Guard! These men are bothering me!"

The guard did not move. Alison was shocked. Is the prince that careless that he only cares about his own protection and not his people?

"You see?" The red head said, "He didn't even blink. Now don't make this difficult."

The red head grabbed a hold of Alison, but Alison grunted and kicked him where no man wants to be kicked. The head let go, and went down on his knees. Alison ran as fast as she could with the blonde right on her tail.

"Help me!" She screamed, the blonde caught her and tackled her to the ground. As the blonde was about to rip Alison's dress, he felt someone's hand grab the hold of his hair pulled. The blonde let go of Alison and grabbed the hand on his head as he was being dragged away from Alison.

"You two had better go while you still can!" Fenris growled.

"Who the hell are you knife ear?" The blonde asked as the red head stood up wabbling and holding his crotch.

"Someone you don't want to piss off!" Fenris growled as he started to glow blue."

"Come on. Let's get out of here." The red head said. As they walked away one of the men mumbled Freak.

The elf ent to help Alison. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She said, "No thanks to the guard over there."

"You there!" Fenris growled, "Why did you not help the woman?"

"I'm only to protect the prince at night. That is my order."

"Sebastian Vael told you to specially protect him and only him? That doesn't sound like him."

"If I protected every person, I'd have no time to rest my eyes."

"I will report you to Sebastian, and you will lose your rank."

"And who the hell are you?

"My name is Fenris. I am a friend of Sebastians, and I fought by his side at Kirkwall!"

"Hey guard! Are these two causing you trouble?"

 _ **I'm trying to get things moving along, and I finally got this chapter to the way I like it. I do apologize for some of the grammar. I hope everything makes sense. From Elissa with her "name" Alison, to the Chantry and Sebastian being, well Sebastian. Why is the guard being an ass? Maybe next Chapter you'll find out. Thank you for reading :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone! Happy New Year! I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays. I apologize for taking so long. I did take a break due to the holidays, and taking care of my family, and trying to stay warm where I am at. BURRRRR! This chapter I wrote, then deleted, and wrote and deleted because I wasn't sure how I wanted things to go. I hope you enjoy.**_

Sebastian was sound asleep, until a loud pounding at his bedroom door woke him up.

"Your majesty!" shouted a guard behind the door, "You need to come downstairs immediately! It involves Fenris and a woman!"

Sebastian sighed as he got out of bed and started putting on his clothes. "Did you explain to the woman that he's not dangerous?" Sebastian asked. "I told Fenris his armor would be too scary for half the people in Starkhaven."

"Your majesty, she's been placed under arrest for murder and attempted murder."

Sebastian hurried and opened the door.

""What happened?" He asked, "Where's Fenris?"

"He is being aided by Victor. The guards showed up on the scene and saw Fenris on the ground unconscious, a guard and two nobles dead. The woman was covered in blood and was standing over Fenris"

Sebastian looked at him stern. "Where is she?"

"She's locked up in the dungeon.

Sebastian had no tolerance for crimes being committed, especially when his friends were being attacked. He quickly got dressed and stormed out of his room. He made his way to the dungeon, and in front of a cell where Alison sat, quietly, waiting to hear her fate.

Sebastian stared down at her cold. "Leave us." He told the guards, not having his eyes leave Alison. The guards bowed at Sebastian and left, closing the door behind him. Alison sat on the floor, looking down at her hands. Half of her face was red, starting to bruise.

"Is your memory so lost that you've forgotten the law?" Sebastian asked with sarcasm, "Especially murder, followed by attempted murder of my closest allies and friend!"

Alison said nothing.

"I saved you from death, gave you a place to stay, and this is how your show your gratitude towards your king?"

"From what I've heard, you're not the king yet." Alison mumbled.

"A wicked hand and a wicked tongue. You do realize you are in no shape to talk back, especially to me."

Alison still sat, staring down at her hands.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Sebastian demanded. Alison slowly lifted her head, and the looked at Sebastian. The look she gave was not fear, or guilt, but anger.

"I'll give you one last chance to speak your peace."

"What difference does it make?" Alison growled, "The guards didn't listen to me, why should you? The guards didn't hesitate to put me in chains! I don't feel like I've been living in a kingdom. More like a farm full of pigs!"

"Hold your tongue! You murdered three people, and tried to murder Fenris!"

"I didn't try to kill your friend!" Alison snapped.

"But you did kill the two nobles and the guard?"

"No I mean only the guard, but -"

"Oh that sounds much better!" Sebastian snapped as he was getting furious, "It doesn't matter who it was, murder is murder!"

"Will you shut up for once!" Alison snapped, then paused and took a deep breath. "You said I have one last chance to speak my peace. Just hear me without any interruptions please? I'm going to die anyways."

"That depends on what you tell me."

xxx

 _"Hey guard! Are these two causing you trouble?"_

 _Alison saw the two men who were bothering her earlier. The blonde was rubbing his head while the red head stood next to him._

 _"You look like a man who can turn the other cheek guard." The blonde said and he tossed a bag full of coins to the guard._

 _"What kind of guard are you?" Fenris growled. "Sebastian will not tolerate this!"_

 _Fenris grabbed Alison's hand and turned towards the castle, but all it took was the blonde to bring up something he shouldn't have._

 _"I know who you are knife ear!" The guard growled. "You use to be a slave!"_

 _Fenris ignored his response._

 _"Hey! He's talking to you!" The blonde scolded._

 _The blonde was closing behind Fenris and grabbed a hold of his shoulder, Fenris markings began to glow and he quickly turned around and slammed his fist into the blonde's chest. The blonde collapsed to the ground as Fenris pulled back his arm. Alison was in shock. She had never seen anything like that before, as far as she can remember. As Fenris was doing so, the guard quickly drew his sword. Fenris stared at him. Why all of a sudden the guard disrespects him? It's been years since Danarius's death. He's been free for a long time, traveled with Sebastian shortly after the battle with Meredith. All the guards gave him the same respect as everyone else._

 _"I don't know who you are guard," Fenris said in alow stern voice, "But you need to stand down now."_

 _The red head pulled out a dagger and hit quickly hit Fenris on the back of the head knocking him unconscious. Alison couldn't believe what was happening, she finally screamed for help. The redhead grabbed a hold of her and wrapped his arms around her tight so she couldn't get away. Alison tried to escape. She struggled and wiggled but the redhead just held tighter._

 _"You are a feisty one!" The red head said trying to keep his grip. The guard stood in front of Alison staring at her. He cupped her chin so he could stare at her eyes._

 _"Such pretty little thing you are." The guard said, then he back handed Alison so hard that the red head didn't need to hold onto her anymore. She lied on the ground holding the sides of her face. "It's a shame you have to die. The Prince of Starkhaven doesn't tolerate murder. The penalty is death."_

 _The guard looked at the redhead asking for the dagger. "So how will you make it look like she did it? My friend has a hole in his chest." The red head asked as he handed the dagger to the guard_ _._

 _"Simple. The girl screamed for help as she was being attacked. Fenris came to her rescue, took your friend out with his trick, and as he knelt down to help her up, she stabs him. I came too late to the scene where I see three dead bodies."_

 _The red head was confused, "Wait, three-" and before the red head could finish his sentence, the guard stabbed him._

 _"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go." The guard said while stabbed the red head, "After all, you and your friend did attack the girl."_

 _The guard walked over to Fenris, who was still lying unconscious. As he was about to go for the kill, he noticed something was different. His sword was missing. When he was about to look around, he felt a plunge go into his gut. He looked up and there, Alison was glaring at him._

 _"Looking for something?" She growled, as she drove the sword deeper, and deeper into the guard. The guard dropped the dagger. That's when Alison let go of the sword and picked up the dagger. She was full of rage that when the guard dropped to his knees, he looked up at Alison, then she slit his throat. The guard finally fell to the ground dead after bleeding out. Alison tried to pull the sword out of the guard, but it was too heavy. She had all she could do to drive it in the guard in the first place. In moments she was covered in blood. She knew there was no way, anyone would believe her except Fenris. As she walked over to Fenris and was going to try to wake him, that is when the guards showed up._

 _xxx_

"Am I suppose to believe you took out a guard with Fenris's sword?" Sebastian asked.

"Isn't that better than me taking out Fenris and one of the nobles?" Alison asked with sarcasm. "Why does it surprise you that I fought back? Let me guess, women aren't suppose to fight or mess with weapons."

Sebastian sighed. "You're not the first woman I've seen with a weapon. When Fenris wakes up, I'll hear his side. Until then, make yourself comfortable here."

"You could have said that in the beginning, instead of wasting my time!" Alison snapped.

Sebastian looked at her one last time before he left the dungeon. "Maker have mercy on you." Then he left.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I tried to have it make sense. I read some guidelines on what to do and what not to do in a story. I don't mean the rules in fanfiction, I mean rules in writing a story in general. Like don't make it so obvious, or don't make the hero super all the time. Those are just examples. I feel like if you follow so many rules, than you can't use your imagination. I don't know where I'm going with this, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Fenris was lying on a bed in the infirmary. He was groggy, trying to open his eyes. He felt a horrible pain in the back of his head.

"Welcome back Fenris." Victor said, walking with herbs in his hands. "How are you feeling?"

"My head." Fenris said rubbing the back of it. "What happened? Where am I?"

"From what I heard, someone hit you on the back of your head and you have a nasty bump. It will go away eventually." Victor ground up the herbs in his mortar.

"Usually mages cast some healing spell to make the pain go away."

Victor sighed and rolled his eyes. "You and Sebastian were spoiled in Kirkwall." He added the herbs to a cup of water and mixed it together. "People expect me to wiggle my fingers and chant some words to make the pain go away."

"You are the worst healer I've ever met." Fenris grumbled.

"I doubt you'll say that when I really need to use a spell, now drink this. It will help ease the pain in your head."

Fenris took a sip and wrinkled his nose. "A terrible healer and a lousy cook."

"It's medicine! It's not suppose to taste good"

Victor heard a knock on the door. Victor yelled for the person to come in, and it was Sebastian.

"Ah your majesty. I assume you're here to check on Fenris."

"How is he?" Sebastian asked.

"Besides whining about his head hurts and telling me how to do my job, he'll live. I told him, you two are spoiled with healing spells and better get it through your heads I don't cast healing spells for a bump on the head."

"I was hit on the back of my head and knocked out!" Fenris growled.

"How do you know?" Victor turned and looked at Fenris. "Because someone else said that happened? You could have tripped over that large sword you insist carrying everywhere, and the girl took one look at you and wanted to put you out of your misery."

"I swear every mage I have met are either dangerous, clueless, or just have terrible manners!"

"Enough! Both of you." Sebastian scolded. Then he looked at Fenris. "Do you remember anything? There are three men dead and one of them has a hole in his chest."

Fenris took a deep breath. "I apologize Sebastian. I lost my temper."

"Fenris. We have laws here."

"I know."

"This isn't Kirkwall where the Aveline will look the other way, or a Varric will pay someone to clean up the mess!"

"I'm sorry Sebastian! But then men in your kingdom probably have the same manners as the kind in Kirkwall. The woman needed assistance."

Fenris filled Sebastian in on what he remembered. After he was done, Sebastian told Fenris what Alison told her.

"I owe her my thanks." Fenris said. "What are you going to do Sebastian?"

He was confused and felt betrayed by his own men. He thought he would make his parents proud by making Starkhaven the safest place to be. But even in his own kingdom, his own men cruel.

"This cannot be happening." Sebastian said as he's rubbing his forehead.

"Sebastian, don't beat yourself up over it." Victor said. "There's going to be bad people no matter where you go."

"One of them was a guard. He was suppose to help protect the people, show respect and honor! Not take bribes and eliminate people!"

Sebastian looked at Fenris. "Fenris gather all the guards! This will not happen again."

Sebastian left the infirmary and Fenris followed him.

"What are you going to do about the girl?" Fenris asked keeping up with Sebastian.

"She'll go to trial, and I'll decide her fate later."

"Sebastian, she saved my life."

"She killed a guard."

"Who was going to kill me! Will you stop for a minute please!"

Fenris grabbed a hold of Sebastian's arm and stopped.

"Are you trying to tell me how to run my kingdom?" Sebastian snapped.

"I know you are still soar with Hawke allowing Anders-"

"Don't EVER mention that name in my kingdom!" Sebastian growled. There was a moment of silence. Then Fenris sighed.

"Fine. Since the Hawke allowed the abomination to live, you haven't let that go. It's been a long time since Kirkwall."

"This isn't just about Kirkwall, it's about the law."

"What would you have done with her if she did nothing? I'd be dead."

Fenris then started walking a different direction.

"Where are you going? We meet with the guards this way?" Sebastian asked pointed the oppostite direction Fenris was going.

"Meet with the guards yourself! I'm going to drink until my head stops hurting, and then I'm going to bed."

"Fenris!"

Fenris stopped and then turned and looked at Sebastian. "I understand laws should be obeyed, but I believe if someone's life is in danger, they should defend themselves without consequences."

"She has to go on trial, Fenris." Sebastian spoke not keeping his eyes off him. "Even if she's not guilty. Now will you come with me?"

Fenris slowly walked back towards Sebastian and they both walked together back at the barracks.

"For a brute, you can be a softy." Sebastian raised his eyebrows at Fenris.

"I'm not soft, or a brute. The girl saved my life, so I'm showing my gratitude."

xxx

 _There were bodies lying on tables. Some were dead, and some were barely alive. Screams echoed through the dungeon as people were being tortured. One cell had a woman, lying unconscious. The woman finally woke up. She slowly got on her feet and looked around and realized her clothes were gone. She looked around and realized where she was. She glanced over the cell next to her, and saw a man. He was stripped from his clothes as well. He looked like he wasn't given mercy by the looks of the bruises on his face._

 _"You look like you were dragged through ten kinds of crap, friend." He said, "What'd you do?"_

 _"I killed Rendon Howe." The woman answered._

 _"Who calls that a crime? More like a public service. Still, they'll hang you for it."_

 _The woman knew she had to do something. She couldn't wait for her friends to rescue her._

 _"I'm getting out of here." She said._

 _The man chuckled, "Good luck with that." He said, "I'll expect the Maker to walk in here and sing a sea chantey first though."_

 _xxx_

Alison opened her eyes. The words " _they'll hang you for it"_ echoed through her mind. She couldn't and just sit, and wait for her trial. She had to escape. She slowly got on her feet and look around her surroundings. It was difficult to focus with the iron cuffs around her wrist. She looked down and noticed how much bigger the cuffs were, and how small her hands were. She slowly tried to wiggle her hand through the cuffs, but the cuffs were scraping against her skin, making her hand bleed. It was torture in her wrist, but it was better than having a noose around her neck. She finally had one of her hands free, and she was able to work faster. She looked at the cuff and noticed it was being held together a simple pin. She worked on removing the pin, loosening the cuff enough for her other hand free. She went towards the cell to her door. Something was playing through her head over and over, like she's been in this situation before. She peeked through the keyhole and noticed the how the door was being lock. She removed the pin from the cuffs and slid it in the keyhole slowly. She wiggled it back and forth hoping the the pin would push the lock back. Finally she heard a click, and the door was open. She looked around, and noticed there were no guards. Where were all the guards she wondered, but at the same time, she didn't care, and it was her chance to escape. She ran as fast as she could through the halls. She stopped and stayed still in the shadows when she heard a couple of guards mumbling about how everyone had to show up for a stupid meeting with the prince. It was perfect! All the guards and the prince in one spot, while she can get away. As soon as the close was clear, she ran as fast as she could. The only person she knew who would help her, was the Grand Cleric.

xxx

All the guards were at the barracks waiting for the meeting Sebastian ordered. Some were working the night, and some were woken up. All of them talked about what was going to happen in the meeting. Finally Sebastian came in the room, followed by Fenris.

"Thank you everyone for your cooperation tonight." Sebastian began, "I apologize for the last minute request, and I know most of you were woken up, and some of you are still on shift, so I'll keep it short. I've received word that guards haven't been doing their duty to protect the people. All of you have a job, and that job is to protect the people in my kingdom. I don't care what time of day, or how bad the weather is; all of you took an oath. Ignoring that oath, and you can give up your rank. Does anyone have a problem with following orders?"

"No your majesty." The guards said all at once.

"You're all dismissed." Sebastian said.

"What about the murder that just happened?" One of the guards asked. "One of our own was killed by a peasant. Are we suppose to protect people who attack us as well?"

"I will not go into details of how it happened." Sebastian scolded, "I'll handle the matter, end of discussion. The guard will have a proper burial. Everyone is dismissed."

All the guards left the room. Some of them gave a look like the meeting was pointless. After the guards left, Fenris shook his head,

"What?" Sebastian asked confused.

"Why did you need me?" Fenris asked annoyed. "I didn't even say anything."

"Did you want to say something?"

"No, but that's not the point."

"Just be thankful, I didn't make you give a speech." Sebastian left the room and as always Fenris followed. "I'm heading to the Chantry. I need to talk to the Grand Cleric."

"I think I'll pass on this one, and call it a night."

"Try not to drink too much Fenris. I don't need you to be drunk in the morning for training with the guards."


End file.
